Bumble Bees
by sadineye
Summary: Harry and Draco meet at a muggle hospital during summer break a sorta almost friendship begins. Story will be long, takes place during summer break and at hogwarts. This story is SLASH. don't read if you dont like.
1. Default Chapter

Well, for everyone who bothered to click on this story, THANKYOU LOTS!!! Read, and if you like, review, even with the slowest computer it doesn't take too long. I'm gonna try to actually write this story all the way through, unlike my others, I've got tons of Ideas for it.  
  
Warning: This story has implied slash, or shounen ai (boy love) this means it has m/m relationships, but nothing but kissing, hugging, and cuddling, I don't know enough about homosexual relation ships to write anything else. If this squeaks you, then don't read it, and don't you dare flame my story!!  
  
  
  
'Harry Potter, the Boy who lived', Harry laughed ironically to himself at the thought, If the life he was living now was how the rest of his life was going to be he really didn't want to live it anymore. The people who used to bow to him on the street's only thought of him as a hero to be praised, only a symbol of victory. Now after his involvement with the Goblet of Fire the street bowers hurried away at the sight of him.  
  
One rumor, one word could change the way everyone thought of him. Changing false love to suspicion and hate.  
  
Dumbledore was not any better. Sure the headmaster was wise, over a hundred years of living will make anyone wise with knowledge. But even Harry (the supposed perfect Gryffindor) could see that the man harbored a major prejudice against Slytherins and any house the wasn't Gryffindor. In his first year Dumbledore gave Gryffindors points for being brave, did Slytherins get points for being sly? Of coarse not!! Did Ravenclaws get points for being smart?? No!! Did Hufflepuffs get points for being hard working?? I think you know the answer.  
  
Every Year Harry had to go to his Aunts and Uncle's house for the summer, and year after year Harry complained about it. The letter sent to his house when he was 11 proved that someone actually knew Harry was living in a cupboard, but they didn't even care. As long as Harry, perfect Harry, was alive to be a perfect little sign of goodness no one gave a damm.  
  
Ron and Hermione were nice, but they couldn't talk about meaningless polite topics for the rest of their lives. Quiditch is a great sport and all, but Ron still couldn't even say Voldies name. Hermione was afraid Harry would get hysterical if she brought up the subject of dark wizards rising, and Ron was too afraid. Harry thought that Ron would be rather like the street bowers if he didn't know Harry personally.  
  
Harry had known from the first day of summer break that this summer would be the same as all the others.  
  
His uncle had grimaced at the sight of him, as if he thought Harry had finally died during the school year and not told anyone. Without saying a word Harry had followed him to the car and rode to number 4 private drive. They had locked his trunk away and shoved him in the bedroom.  
  
Now, two months into the summer Harry was locked in his bedroom, lying on his bed with a huge fist sized bruise on his stomach and a slightly smaller one on his arm. How he loved the summer time.  
  
Every summer it was the same. Harry gets to be the slave, and if Harry ever fights back, Harry gets punished. A few bruises here and there where no one could see them, that was all.  
  
Harry sighed. Lying on your back in an empty room is not fun. In fact to Harry it was just plain and simple boredom. His birthday had come and past. He got a few useless presents from his friends along with a really cool essay-writing pen (not in stores) from Sirius. This year Harry had not complained about starving as he had for the last, so no cakes or other food came for him. As far as he knew he was getting almost the right amount of food, stealing from the kitchen was very easy to do while cooking.  
  
Harry decided that pacing for a while before Petunia shrieked for him would be wasting his rest time, so instead he pulled out the homework that he had hid away to do during the summer and started working on it. Surprisingly enough Harry found that he was enjoying potions a lot more then the year before, it really was amazing how ingredients fit together to make the perfect concoction.  
  
Right in the middle of a sentence came the shriek.  
  
"Harrrrryyyyyy, get you're lazy but downstairs right now!!! How can you expect me to clean up your every mess???"  
  
Harry sighed again and stuffed his homework under the floorboard. He walked slowly down the steps determined to make his aunt wait. As soon as he got down the steps Petunia glared at him.  
  
"Go weed the garden!! Be quick about it, we don't want anyone to see you."  
  
Harry did as he was told, but not before shooting a glare in the banshees direction. He walked out side and started pulling up dandelions, He really should have been wearing gloves, but Harry wasn't allowed to wear anything but Petunias, and those were pink and frilly. His Honor was more important then his hands.  
  
Slipping of into a daze as he was working Harry tried to picture the most beautiful thing in the world to get him to stop thinking about the ugliest thing that he had ever seen, Voldie. Ever since Voldemort had rose Harry had started to wake up sweating with a burning scar almost every night with the feeling that he should remember something but he was never able to. So trying to think beautiful thoughts was the only thing that would help him.  
  
Suddenly a vision of silver hair on a pale head with delicate features popped into his mind, but before he could figure out who/what it was he felt a burning sting coming from his hand. He looked down at it and was astounded to see a large lump forming on the top right side of his hand. A bee hovered close for a second before flying away.  
  
Harry continued to work knowing that neither his aunt nor uncle would do anything about the sting if he went inside. But after a minute of working Harry was wondering. 'Do all bee stings hurt soo much' It seemed like the pain was intensifying!! He decided to go inside and run some water over it or something, but as he was going up the steps the air seemed to get thicker around him, he couldn't breath!! He was able to get the door halfway opened before falling to his knees.  
  
Harry was unconscious when Petunia found him with a shriek, and he stayed that way until waking up briefly with an oxygen mask over his face in the ER. He thought he saw a brief flash of silver before falling into blissfulness yet again. 


	2. Malfoy?

A/N-Thank you people for the beautiful reviews, I was surprised that I got any considering that my story has gone completely nowhere yet!! Please keep reviewing if you still like, but if you don't, then don't tell me, less you have ways to improve it, K?? Disclaimer- This story don't belong to me, Yada Yada Yada, bla, bla bla, if it did I would be getting money for it, which I'm not!! (wish I was though)  
  
Harry's senses came to him slowly as he made his way back to the land of the living. He opened his eyes and squinted into the whiteness. (A/N-yes ladies and gentlemen, into the whiteness we go) He blinked as quickly as possible still in a half dazed mode and hoped that the terrible sight would go away; white was not a good color!!! Evil!! But when his eyes popped open once again he was still in an endless abbess of white.  
  
Finally Harry woke up enough to fully realize what was going on around him. He heard the beeping of a machine beside him and groaned. Another Hospital. Another white room. Another reason to hate the whole damm world!!!  
  
Harry tried to sit up, but as he moved his right hand a flash of pain reminded him of what the last thing he could remember happening was. The Bee!! He glared at his bandaged hand as well as he was able from the flat on back position he was in and was close to the growling point when a very overly cheerful nurse came bouncing in the room.  
  
"Oh, Your Awake!!" She squealed (rather like a baby pig) and skipped happily over to Harry's bedside.  
  
Harry moved his attention over to the annoying nurse, and decided that she deserved his glare more then his poor hand did, but before he could focus on her she jumped her way to the paper's describing his condition and started to read it like a graduation speech.  
  
"Harry Potter" she said like a proud parent. "Severe allergic reaction to a Bumble Bee sting, swelling of the throat and right hand on which the sting took place, after a few days of rest and physical examination the patient is free to go."  
  
After hearing this Harry noticed that his throat did feel rather numb. He decided against cursing at the nurse as he realized this.  
  
Then the nurse started talking again and Harry almost regretted his decision.  
  
"Lucky for you that your kind neighbor saw you from the window as you fainted" She yipped out, "your parents were inside at the time and couldn't see you, when I called them telling them what had nearly happened they were hysterical."  
  
Harry snorted at this. Anyone who could mistake his relatives for his parents would have to be brain dead. Vernon and Petunia were probably hysterical all right, but that was just from the disappointment that Harry had managed to survive even after they had took the trouble to ignore him when he was turning blue in their faces.  
  
He couldn't really say that it surprised him, although his feeling of self- worth really wasn't going up.  
  
"Well," the nurse went on "as the paper says, you'll only be here a couple more days, then your parents can come pick you up and take you home!!"  
  
Harry was close to murdering the nurse. He really wanted to correct her words, but the pity on her face when she heard that his parents were dead would just make him madder.  
  
Still the nurse had more to say. "You're a lot luckier the your roommate here," she said, almost sadly, "poor lad's been here for weeks," She was about to go on when but then she realized what she had almost said and covered her mouth with her hands, "opps!! That's confidential!" She rushed out of the room quickly after that.  
  
It was then that Harry discovered that the beeping machine in the room was not for him. He looked over at his roommate's bed and almost fell over in shock.  
  
'Draco alert!!, Draco Alert!!, Draco Alert!!' The little alarm clack went of in his head. But then something happened that made Harry doubt his sanity all together. His inner voice, the voice that he had listened to and followed for his whole life betrayed him with one little thought!! 'He's soooo Hot!!'  
  
This did make Harry fall off his bed, quite painfully really, as he landed right on his swollen hand. He yelped as he covered a yell of pain and was trying frantically to get up again when a beautiful pair of steel gray eyes opened slowly and widened disbelievingly as he realized who else was in the room.  
  
'Oh my God!!' Harry thought!! It happened again!! 'Beautiful Eyes' god where are these thoughts coming from?? Inner voices are good!! How can this be happening??  
  
Then a stranger question worked its way into Harry's mind. What the hell was 'Malfoy!!!' doing in a muggle hospital????  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N-K, I am willing to write longer chappies, but if I do that they will not come out as frequently.  
  
Tell me, should I write like one chappie about 1000 words like every two days, or one chappie about 5000 words every week?  
  
Thanks to the wonderful reviewers!!  
  
Jay Kamiya: thanks, I will continue!!!  
  
Amz: good, I hope you like this chappie.  
  
Kearie: Glad you liked the directions, thanks for the review!!  
  
Sakura Kenshin: Thanks, I need encouragement, I haven't written many stories.  
  
Night Spiret: I love Your Harry/Draco story!! You should finish it!! I'm honored to get a review from you!!  
  
Stargirl: Well, I just think that Dumbledore is a little too good to be true, and I love Slytherin, so I hate the prejudice against them. Thanks a lot for being my first reviewer!!  
  
I know I got 1 more review for chappie one, but I can't read it yet, so I'll thank you in the next chappie, K?? 


	3. Surprise

A/N-Yea!! I got more reviews!! Thank you sooo much!! Everyone who reviewed, I'll love you forever!!!  
  
Cyan-Thanks a lot for the review in chapter one!! Are you the same cyan that's on my fav list??   
  
Then a stranger question worked its way into Harry's mind. What the hell was 'Malfoy!!!' doing in a muggle hospital????  
  
He got up as quickly as he could in the weakened state he was in and sat down heavily on his bed trying to recover some of the dignity that he had lost. Harry wanted to at least gain some of his composer before Malfoy realized the situation he was in. It's not everyday that you wake up to see your enemy lying in pain on the floor by your bedside. Harry lifted his head to gaze at Dra-Malfoy, and was astonished that the usual smirk was not in place. In fact, other then the widening of his eyes it would seem that Malfoy hadn't even recognized his presence. They were both quiet for a moment until Harry started to get uncomfortable.  
  
Malfoys altogether dead look was actually starting to worry him. Instead of saying anything though, Harry just stared at Malfoy, waiting. Although Draco was the most annoying bastard that Harry had ever come in contact with, he still needed one ever-standing enemy. Voldemort was an enemy too of coarse, but Voldie was not IhisI enemy. Voldie was Ieveryone'sI enemy. Draco Malfoy was all his, and if Malfoy was not up to insults, then Harry couldn't be either.  
  
Harry then winced at his own thoughts, where had all the possessiveness come from?  
  
Then he went back to studying Malfoy. With all of his attention on him and not on his thoughts, Harry was astonished for the second time that day. Perfect Porcelain Draco had bruises!! His face was almost white, even whiter than normal! Malfoy had never looked so breakable.  
  
Draco must have noticed Harry's surprise, because next thing Harry knew Malfoy's face was turning away form him and focusing on a crack in the incredibly white wall. Harry lay back on his bed and both occupants of Hospital room 305 laid in not so comfortable, but not really tense, silence.  
  
Suddenly a nurse walked in, and Harry thanked every god that he could think of that it was not the same one as earlier. She walked to the front of Harry's bed and gave him an unreadable expression.  
  
"We're having trouble contacting your relatives," the nurse said gravely, "Right now you are staying here free of charge. We could label you one of our charity cases, but we should contact your providers first. Do you know of any alternate phone numbers? Your neighbor Ms. Fig only knew of one."  
  
Harry's face blushed lightly in embarrassment and anger. It was just like the Dursley's to refuse to pay the money. Ms. Figg probably forgot to leave the Dursleys name, only leaving his, which meant that they wouldn't be able to find his address. The doctors probably thought he had been living in a moldy one-room apartment or something. The shape that his cloths were in sure made it look like that. Having Draco here this conversation was horrifying.  
  
"Sorry Ma'm" Harry said, his voice raspy from a numb throat. But, even if his throat had not been numb his voice would still have been rusty with disuse, "We only ave one phone, our landlady threatened to send us out if we paid the rent one day late, another phone line would be impossible." Harry added after a moments pause, if he was going to be a charity case he might as well sound pitiful.  
  
Harry thought he heard a snort from the other side of the room, and he had to stop his lips from curving into a smile.  
  
The nurse though obviously believed him though because her expression softened slightly as she wrote something on a tablet. "Well," she said, "I'm sure we can deal without them, but I will need you to sign this paper." The nurse handed him a piece of paper that basically said that he agreed that his case could be classified as charity and a lot of other bla bla bla.. junk. He sat up signed the paper clumsily and messily with his bandaged right hand. Then the nurse gave him one another soft look as she walked out the door.  
  
Harry lay down again and turned his head towards Malfoy who was looking at him questionably.  
  
"What was that about?" Malfoy asked in a voice that was raspy, much like Harry's.  
  
Harry, for once was actually happy that Draco had spoken. Harry shrugged. Not intending to answer at all, but his mouth betrayed him.  
  
"I'll answer you that if you tell me why you're in here, you know, this is a muggle hospital, did you lose your way?" Harry smirked in a Draco like way. Inside he was afraid that Draco's dead look would come back if he pushed to hard, but on the outside he was calm as a iced over lake in winter.  
  
To Harry's relief Draco just raised an delicate eyebrow at Harry's comment and replied coolly, "Well I guess we're at a stalemate, your business is yours, mine is mine."  
  
Harry nodded his head and realized that they were actually having a semi friendly conversation. He was about to comment on this, but before he could the door to their room was opened again. Harry almost groaned, fearing it was another nurse but as he turned his head towards the doorway he saw a very different someone. Professor Snape stood there staring in shock at the fact that Harry and Draco were in the same room, and were apparently not trying to kill each other. But what almost made Harry choke up in laughter was the fact that Snape was wearing muggle cloths. All black leather. He looked like a Goth with his Black Hair and pale face.  
  
Snapes shock soon wore off and he regained his common look of hatred that his face always wore in front of Harry and other Gryffindors. Harry could not really fault Snape for his actions towards all people who were not in his house, the yelling, point taking and all. The Slytherins needed someone to love them, and the rest of the school more then made up for Snapes love with hate.  
  
"Potter," Snape sneered, "What are you doing here, causing as much trouble at home as at school I assume??"  
  
'Well' thought Harry, 'I guess he was only expecting Malfoy' out loud he replied to the potions master, "What do people normally do at hospitals Sir?" Harry replied sarcastically, "I'm laying here on my behind doing nothing but pondering the secretes of life."  
  
Snape gave Harry a nasty look that promised to remove points from Gryffindor once school started. Then he looked over at Draco with a much softer gaze and headed over to his side of the room.  
  
"I take it your feeling better Draco?" He asked kindly.  
  
"Yes Sir, I'm only to stay here another day." Draco said quietly.  
  
Snape pulled a box of candy out of his leather jacket pocket and put it beside Draco's bed. Harry watched all this and struggled not to laugh, as both Slytherins remained totally expressionless. It was like watching really bad actors in an angst soap opera.  
  
Snape then walked to the door and hurried out.  
  
Just when the door slammed Harry burst out in insane laughter. "H-He, and-d Yo-u !" Harry burst out while laughing at the same time, "It's like some old silent drama movie!!"  
  
After laughing for about a minute Harry could see that Draco was getting a little freaked out. But it really had been a long time since he had last laughed. He tried to stop for his poor stomachs sake, laughing could really hurt.  
  
When the laughing finally stopped Malfoy asked a question that made the hysterics start again. "What's a movie?"  
  
Normally Harry would have just answered the question, but Draco Malfoy was sounding so much like Ron Weasley that it was funny. Malfoys question didn't get answered that day, but hospital room 305 sure got more confusing, with Harry bursting into laughter for no reason, or blushing every time his inner voice spoke to him about the angel laying on the bed next to his. Draco was mostly silent, but he still looked at Harry once in a while when he thought the boy wonder wasn't looking. Confusion and something that Harry couldn't recognize marred his features.  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry and Draco sat in their beds staring in disgust at the soggy cream of wheat and thick un-sugared orange juice. Draco turned his head to look at Harry.  
  
"Worst breakfast yet, and I've been here weeks, you sure are lucky Potter." Harry took no offence to this remark. He couldn't agree with Draco more.  
  
Draco ate a few bites of his watery oatmeal junk so the nurse would be happy, then he pushed the plate away and took a chocolate from the box Snape had given. Harry looked at the box with longing, but he didn't ask for one. Draco noticed Harry's look and snickered. He held another chocolate in front of his face and licked his lips. Harry suddenly felt himself wanting more then the chocolate. Then Draco popped the chocolate into his mouth let it melt. Harry closed his eyes and moaned.  
  
Then he made a hasty decision. He had to do something to distract himself from this tortures angel, so using only a tiny part of his brain Harry jumped the chocolates. He wanted sooo badly to jump Draco instead, but he knew he couldn't, he would never be so lucky that Draco could feel the same way. He himself had only just figured it out, and although they seemed to be making their way to a really weird friendship at the moment, it didn't seem possible for them to be anything beyond acquaintances in the long run.  
  
So as Harry was leaping madly toward the box of chocolates he remembered halfway to Draco's bed that his strength was weaker then normal. Before he reached his goal one of Harry's leaps landed too hard and his legs collapsed from beneath him, and for the second time in a very short while he found himself on the floor under Draco's wide eyed stare.  
  
In a second the stare had turned into an expression filled with amusement and Harry had to fight to keep from laughing himself. Instead he settled to glaring at Malfoy and got not so gracefully to his feet. Then he walked up to the laughing hyena and grabbed a chocolate from the box, stuffed it in his mouth and sat down on his bed with a pout on his face.  
  
Draco Malfoy was still laughing slightly when Snape walked into the room. The potions master immediately surveyed the situation, and a highly incredulous expression appeared on his face. He blinked once. Then twice. He stared at Draco. Then at Harry. Then he ran a delicate hand though his limp black hair and blinked for a third time. After about a minute of this all three occupants of the room were interrupter by very heavy footsteps coming their way. Snape wisely moved away from the door, and a good thing he did too. The door was slammed open (A/N Is that possible?) and a hugely fat man with a big red face stomped through the door glaring at everyone and everything.  
  
Harry sat back into his pillow and looked calmly at the rude interrupter.  
  
"Hello Uncle Vernon"  
  
  
  
A/N- I have realized that I am just not able to write more then 2100 words at once. I will write about 500 words a day. If I post another chappie in two days time it will be about 1000 words. If I post another chappie in three days time it will be about 1500 words. Vacations don't count as days.  
  
  
  
Thanks to my great reviewers!!  
  
Bluebird 161221- Yay, glad you like my story hope you likes this chappie too.  
  
Beinfoy-Yeah, when I'm in a bad mood the worst thing in the world is cheerful people  
  
Rosey Wolloe- Harry Potter and the Bumble Bee of DOOM!! Great title!! I should've used that one!! Dumble seems a little like a ravenclaw to me too, but I think his Gryffindor qualities outrun the Ravenclaw ones. Too stupidly brave.  
  
Dark Fairy- We still don't know why Dracos in a muggle hospital, but I'm working my way there. Loved your review.  
  
Night Spiret- Thanks sooo much for another review!! Yay!! I got some good authors reviewing my story!!  
  
Lei Dumbledore-Loved your review lots!! Your Severitus challenge fic is great!!  
  
Fatal Dreams-Seducer of fantasy-OMG!!! I looked on your fav story list, and I'm on it!!! I'm sooooo happy!!! I was dancing around in circle's laughing hysterically after I saw it!! My sister thought I was crazy!! Thanks soooooo much!!! I'm really honored!!  
  
No name- thanks for the vote, I always love a review  
  
Motivation-I've got motivation on my side!! How lucky can a person get!!! Thanks so much for the review! 


	4. 4 replace, or no?

Yay, Yay, Yay, YAY!!!! I really, really, really happy!!! Reviews, reviews everywhere!!! It's probably just cuze I updated on a sat day, but I'm really happy anyway!! Please review again people!! It gives me the spirit to update more!!  
  
  
  
Harry sat calmly back into his pillows,  
  
"Hello Uncle Vernon" he said.  
  
Vernon's beat red face then turned an ugly shade of purple. He stomped over to Harry's bedside ignoring the presence of Draco and Snape. If Vernon had not been so particularly mad at that moment he would have noticed Snapes unusual clothing and taken caution, but stupidity often comes with intense rage.  
  
"We took you in!!! We fed and clothed you!!! But did you ever thank us?? Did you ever once benefit my family in any way?? No!! You just went on and on, causing one mishap after another!! But, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!"  
  
Vernon ran out of breath for a second and Snape stared at Vernon in shock. Did that man know whom exactly he was yelling at? Then the ranting started again.  
  
"You put your name on a CHARITY LIST!! You have ruined the Dursley name!!" Harry had trouble stifling his laughs as he heard this. As far as he could tell the Dursley name had been ruined long before He had come along. "They went so far as to trace us down!! The neighbors saw those charity people coming to our front door!!"  
  
Harry shifted slightly as he realized that the other occupants of room 305 were staring at him with surprised looks on their faces. They had obviously believed that perfect Potter had been living a perfect life.  
  
"You will not be allowed in my house ever again!! I don't care if we have to kick you out onto the streets!!" And with saying that the big fat red monster stomped out of the room before anyone could stop him, and before Harry could reply.  
  
Professor Snape finally shook himself out of shock and stared at Harry with confusion in his eyes.  
  
Harry meanwhile was feeling quite gleeful. He was finally freed of the Dursleys! Not even Dumbledore would be able to send him back now! A huge smile appeared on his face as Harry thought of the upcoming years he would spend enjoying the freedom of life.  
  
"Potter!!" asked Snape loudly, "What exactly just happened?"  
  
Harry grinned up at his least favorite teacher.  
  
"I have been released from the bounds that have held me!! I am now as free as a wild stallion newly born on the great fields that never end!!"  
  
Harry laughed at his own pathetic poem!! At the moment everything was beautiful.  
  
That moment was soon ended as the two other's in the room persisted in asking annoying questions. Why wouldn't they just leave him to his Happy thoughts?  
  
"You lived with that thing??" Draco asked in a disgusted voice.  
  
"Yes." Harry clipped out, short and final.  
  
"Oh, That must really suck." Draco said in a surprisingly understanding voice. Snape must have agreed, as he was still glaring at the plain white door.  
  
Harry found himself oddly touched. His two basic enemies were actually being very nice to him about the whole situation. Even he could think of some really good insults that could be used against him at the moment.  
  
Snape stopped glaring at the door and seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
Suddenly he stood up strait showing that an idea had finally come to him. "Potter, since you obviously can't go home at the moment, I'm bringing you to Hogwarts with Draco and I, we have a headmaster to see."  
  
Harry absorbed this info and Snape continued, " I'll have to put a memory charm on the doctor to sign you two out, then we'll go to the express and ride to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry slid off his bed and was very great full for the fact that the nurses had not saw it necessary to put him in a hospital gown. He was only staying there for a night after all. Not only were the gowns way to small for cover, but also they would have revealed the bruise on his arm in a second.  
  
Malfoy got off his bed too, but he\ wasn't so lucky as Harry. Not only did he have to wear a hospital gown, he also had many bruises that were slowly fading away, but not yet gone. His delicate figure was pale, but still the silvery blond hair that was the trademark of Malfoys shined on.  
  
"Damn Malfoy," Harry observed as they were walking "You look like shit!!" Even looking like shit though Draco was still the most perfect being alive.  
  
A small smile curved at Draco's lips, "I know you miss my great looks from last year Potter, but don't worry, my beautiful body will be back in no time."  
  
"Good." The word was whispered from Harry's lips before he could block it. Luckily for him Malfoy hadn't seemed to hear it. But unrenowned to him Professor Snape had some of the best ears available, and as soon as he heard the Potter boy, he began planning. Snape the matchmaker was back!!  
  
  
  
I know this chappie really sucked, and I know it's really short!!! I'm sorry great reviewers, I have failed you. I have hurried through this chappie, If you want me to re do it I can, but I'll need at least 2 review's telling me to do so. I don't even have time to thank the reviewers today either!! I don't have time for anything!! Grrrrr!! I couldn't even manage to write 1000 words!! 


	5. Dorms

Well, I have finally updated!! Yay to me!! Thank you for all the reviews people!! I'm really sorry for the delay, but I've now realized that 8th graders get 10 times as much homework as 7th graders, and this school year really sucks!! I hope everyone likes this chappie, if you do, review, if you hate, please leave quietly. I love getting other people's ideas, so tell me if you got any.  
  
  
  
The trio arrived at Hogwarts about 3 hours after Vernon's appearance in the hospital. Surprisingly the ride had not gone past in 1 long uncomfortable silence; instead it had started with a civilized conversation about rice in China and ended in a heated argument on how stupid Fudge was.  
  
Draco thought the idiotic Minister of Magic was stupider then an overgrown pig, Harry agued that pig's were actually quite smart and that Fudge was definitely as stupid as a turkey who held up his mouth for rain and accidentally drowned itself. Snape finally ended the argument by growling at Harry and Draco not to insult innocent animals.  
  
The three of them were now walking up the steps that led to the Great Hall. Professor Snape opened the one of the large doors and held it opened for Draco and Harry. The two boys followed as Snape led them into the school.  
  
"We're going to the headmaster." The professor said shortly.  
  
They reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore and Snape glared at Harry and Draco before naming the password, warning them to forget it after hearing it.  
  
"Snufflefairy Cherry and Lemon berry bloodsicels."  
  
Harry snickered a little at the name, but shut up quickly at Snape's warning look.  
  
The potions master walked hurriedly into the hallway that led to dumbledore's office, and Draco and Harry were stuck following again.  
  
'Poor Dra-Malfoy' Harry thought, glancing at the other boy who was a lot paler then normal and putting up a big effort not to lag behind Snape, 'he looks really tired'. Harry didn't even try to push this thought out of his mind; it would just sneak back up on him later. All day his head had been thinking adoring and worrying thought's about Draco without his permission, by now He was almost used to it.  
  
That didn't mean that the annoying thoughts were any easier to ignore.  
  
Harry began to lower his pace so Draco would be able to walk slower without looking tired. Snape knocked on the Headmasters door, and by the time the old man had answered Harry and Draco had caught up with the professor.  
  
"Severus, my friend, Harry, Draco please come in and be seated." Dumbledore greeted them.  
  
They came in and Snape sat at Dumbledore's desk while Harry and Draco sat on plush chairs to the side.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Dumbledore offered.  
  
"No thank you Headmaster," Severus answered, then going right to the point, he said, "Draco and Potter both need new accommodations. Both of their current residences do not suit."  
  
Harry looked at Draco in surprise, he had, had no idea that Draco was coming to Dumbledore's office for the same reason as him. Then Harry eyed the bruises still visible on Draco's body and his green eye's shone with a new found knowledge.  
  
Dumbledores face remained ever cheerful. "I'm sure we can fix something up immediately." The Headmaster seemed to be deep in thought for a second, and then his eyes twinkled merrily. He turned to face Harry and Draco.  
  
"You will both stay here for the summer, Harry, you may sleep in the Gryffindor dorms, and Draco, you in the Slytherin ones. Around next week I might have arranged a schedule for you to follow, as you both know a war is brewing, extra classes are never a bad thing."  
  
Harry had trouble stopping him self from yelling at the professor as he emphasized the words Gryffindor and Slytherin in his sentence. It was no wonder class rivalry was becoming such a problem. The man was going so far as placing them on opposite sides of the school. Harry, for one knew he wouldn't mind in the least to be rooming with Malfoy.  
  
Then Harry caught his train of thought and scolded himself. 'Bad imagination!! Bad!'  
  
Harry then realized that he had missed the Headmaster's dismissal. He quickly got up from his chair and walked out of the room after Malfoy.  
  
As all three of them were still together halfway down the hallway leading from the headmasters office, Harry noticed that Draco looked even more tired then before. Snapes fast pace had to be slowed. "We're not walking a marathon here." Harry said angrily to the professor, Draco was starting to breath more heavily and Harry knew that it was all Snapes fault.  
  
Snape looked ready to snap at Harry, but then he noticed Draco and he slowed his walk. Draco smiled sheepishly at Harry in thanks.  
  
As the three of them got ready to split Snape turned around.  
  
"You can make up your own password to your dorms, don't forget it."  
  
The three went their separate ways.  
  
As Harry walked down the familiar hallways to the Gryffindor dorms he found that he was actually very tired as well. It was a wonder that he hadn't noticed before. He had been too worried about Draco. By the time he reached the fat lady he didn't have the willpower to think of a clever password. The only word that came to mind was, "Bumble Bee"  
  
He lay down on a red quilted bed and went to sleep.  
  
The sleep wasn't peaceful. It wasn't full of Happy dreams. Only Voldemort, the annoying dark wizard that made Harry's every restful minute a living hell.  
  
Then something changed. Even in his sleep he could feel it. Something, someone was comforting him. Although the dreams did not stop, he knew he was no longer alone. That wonderful feeling was with him till the moment he woke up. Then it was still there. For he was not alone at all. He had a pale head with silvery hair using his chest for a pillow, and Harry could not contain a loud gasp of surprise.  
  
Then the head was lifted and Draco opened his beautiful gray eyes, scuttling back in bed as he realized that it's other occupant was awake.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
K-from now on it's gonna take me a long time to update, I'm really sorry!! If anyone wants to continue my story faster then I am able to then I would be honored!! This story will be continued but it might take a couple of weeks. Does anybody have ideas for pairings besides H/D?  
  
Please review!! 


End file.
